


"I'm not sorry."

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, a tiny af fic, this is so tiny lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of a prompt from an anon on tumblr: I'm not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm not sorry."

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not sorry.” Boba crosses his arms, refusing to look away from Vader. “I’m not sorry that I’m…attached, and I’m definitely not leaving.”

“You deserve better.” Vader clenches his fists, looking away.

“Oh?” Boba scoffs. “I deserve better? Maybe. Maybe I do, but I don’t _want_ anyone else. Get that through your thick skull, alright?”

Vader laughs shakily, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. “What if I told you I didn’t want you here any longer?”

“I’d call bullshit. I may not be a Force-user but I can still read faces like a third language.”

“And what if I can’t allow myself to get attached?”

“Then don’t. Do I look like I give a vhe’viins’ ass? All I’m asking is that you let me stay.” Boba uncrosses his arms as Vader looks back at him.

“…You may stay, Fett.”


End file.
